eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Player Reviews 2003
Player reviews for the 2003 season. Damien Adkins (AFL: 8 games, 7 goals; WAFL: 12 games, 9 goals) – In and out of the side in his first season at the club Drew Banfield (AFL: 22 games, 3 goals) – Solid but unspectacular season from the veteran. Michael Braun (AFL: 22 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Showed a return to his early-career form, finishing eighth in the Club Champion medal. Trent Carroll (AFL: 14 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 1 goal) – Played the first 10 AFL games but was in and out of the side later in the year. Callum Chambers (AFL: 4 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 17 games, 19 goals) – Spent most of the year in the WAFL, apart from a late-season stint in the seniors. Daniel Chick (AFL: 18 games, 12 goals) – Solid contributor in his first season at the Eagles but battled injuries throughout. Michael Collica (AFL: 5 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 10 games, 2 goals) – Added only five games after an injury-interrupted start to the year Ben Cousins (AFL: 23 games, 20 goals) – Overcame an ankle injury to win a third-straight best and fairest Dean Cox (AFL: 19 games, 10 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Spent most of the year backing up Gardiner, before stepping into the main role when the All-Australian got injured. Andrew Embley (AFL: 19 games, 31 goals) – Had a breakout year, overcoming a broken collarbone to finish second in the club’s goalkicking behind Phil Matera Chad Fletcher (AFL: 20 games, 10 goals) – Hard-running midfielder finished third in the Best and Fairest. Michael Gardiner (AFL: 18 games, 10 goals) – Stellar effort in the ruck was rewarded by All-Australian selection, but battled a knee complaint late in the year Travis Gaspar (AFL: 5 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Highly rated but missed the most of the year due to injury. Darren Glass (AFL: 15 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 6 games, 0 goals) – Worked his way into the side to become a regular in the second half of the season. Kasey Green (AFL: 20 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal) – Cemented his spot in the backline, apart from a late-season blip. Ashley Hansen (WAFL: 19 games, 41 goals) – Led the Swans’ goalkicking but could not earn a senior debut. David Haynes (AFL: 21 games, 27 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 3 goals) – Finally won a regular senior berth and finished fifth in the club’s goalkicking Jeremy Humm (AFL: 8 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 1 goal) – In and out of the side and not used at senior level after suffering an ankle injury in round 14. Adam Hunter (AFL: 20 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 1 goal) – Cemented his spot in the side as a slightly undersized key defender. Glen Jakovich (AFL: 21 games, 14 goals) – Used forward more regularly, and passed the club’s games record. Paul Johnson (AFL: 1 game, 0 goals; WAFL: 15 games, 21 goals) – Made an early-season Derby debut but spent the rest of the year developing at Swan Districts, although a broken fibula ended his season early Rowan Jones (AFL: 23 games, 4 goals) – Consistent season rewarded with a top-ten Best and Fairest finish Chris Judd (AFL: 23 games, 29 goals) – Finished runner-up to Cousins in the Club Champion and stamped himself on the national stage by kicking five goals in a half against the reigning premiers. Daniel Kerr (AFL: 21 games, 17 goals) – Finished fourth in the Best and Fairest behind fellow midfielders Cousins, Judd and Fletcher. Quinten Lynch (WAFL: 22 games, 24 goals) – Unable to break into the senior side after being promoted off the rookie list Peter Matera Forced into retirement on the eve of the season by a persistent knee injury. Phil Matera (AFL: 19 games, 62 goals) – Earned All-Australian selection after kicking several big bags of goals as an undersized spearhead. Andrew McDougall (AFL: 10 game, 9 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 4 goals) – Broke into the side mid-season and received a Rising Star nomination after kicking four goals against the Demons Ashley McIntosh (AFL: 14 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 9 goals) – Veteran key defender struggled with form and injury, and announced his retirement at the end of the year. Chad Morrison (AFL: 10 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 4 games) – Returned to action after consecutive knee reconstructions but struggled with form and further knee issues. Kane Munro (AFL: 6 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 12 games, 9 goals) – Received only a handful of senior opportunities in his third season. Phil Read (AFL: 11 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 7 games, 5 goals) – Finally returned from multiple knee injuries but unsurprisingly could not match his previous form. Ashley Sampi (AFL: 21 games, 31 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 4 goals) – Had an eventful sophomore season, including kicking a game-tying goal against the Bulldogs and winning Rookie of the Year Mark Seaby (WAFL: 23 games, 7 goals) – Won a premiership medal with West Perth but couldn’t break through for an AFL debut Adam Selwood (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 19 games, 9 goal) – Made his AFL debut late in the season after good form at East Perth David Sierakowski (AFL: 3 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 14 goals) – Almost-forgotten veteran returned for three late-season AFL games, before announcing his retirement. Brent Staker (AFL: 7 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 12 games, 17 goals) – Earned an AFL debut after strong form with the Sharks and held his spot for the remainder of the year Troy Wilson (AFL: 5 games, 5 goals; WAFL: 16 games, 58 goals) – Remained productive at WAFL level but could not find form in the seniors. David Wirrpanda (AFL: 19 games, 10 goals) – Typically reliable performance in the backline saw him finish 10th in the best and fairest. Josh Wooden (AFL: 9 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 10 games, 6 goals) – Battled for senior selection after the emergence of some young midfielders Zach Beeck (WAFL: 20 games, 4 goals) – Showed promise at East Perth and was promoted to the senior list as insurance, but not required to debut. Aaron Edwards (WAFL: 13 games, 15 goals) – Spent his first year developing at West Perth. Mark Nicoski (WAFL: 21 games, 5 goals) – Mature-age rookie showed good form with Subiaco. Clancy Rudeforth (WAFL: 18 games, 1 goal) – Continued to develop at Claremont.